Rahasia
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: Rahasia Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki munyil idaman lelaki tampan di kampus. CHANBAEK. GAJE . Short
1. y

Disebuah taman terlihat namja cantik sangat senang melihat bunga, ia terlihat asyik mencium bau bunga-bunga itu.

Dutt

'Waduhhhh' Namja cantik itu sontak kaget dan langsung berdiri tegak,Ia melihat sekeliling takut ada seseorang didekatnya yang bisa saja mendengarnya .

Ia ingat pagi-pagi tadi ia makan mantang atau ubi.

Dutt dutttttttt

"hiyaaaa.. ishhh."

Namja cantik itu mengibaskan tangannya di dekat pantatnya yang baru saja kembali bersuara buang angin.

Ia seperti menangkap angin didekat pantatnya lalu ia arahkan ke hidungnya.

"Huekkk bauu sekali." Ucapnya pelan, ia ingin muntah gara-gara bau kentutnya itu.

"Baekkie." Lelaki tinggi dengan perawakan, dengan telinga yang besar matanya juga besar dan punyanya juga besar. Eh

Lelaki cantik itu lalu meniup-niup disekitar agar bau kentutnya menghilang.

Baekkie atau bernama Baekhyun itu langsung bersikap biasa kembali, lalu duduk di bangku saat lelaki kelebihan kalsium menghampirinya.

Chanyeol, nama lelaki tinggi itu, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Aaaakk" Chanyeol bersendawa, Baekhyun menatapnya tesenyum senang.

Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun.

"Chuuu~" Chanyeol memonyongkan bibirnya seperti mau nyium Baekhyun dari bawah sana.

"Baekkie...Haaakk aaaaaa." Chanyeol terus mengeluarkan sendawanya membuat lelucon dengan itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu mendengarnya dia mengusap rambut Chanyeol, tapi tiba-tiba matanya melotot ia merasa ingin kentut kembali.

Ia berusaha menahan liangnya, ia empot-empotkan itu lubang agar tidak mengeluarkan suara dan bau disana, Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa menahannya.

Ia meremas jemarinya, ia masih terus menyempitkan lubang pantatnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara kentut. Tapi...

"Arghhhh baekkie gakuat" Baekhyun menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol di pahanya dan berlari ke sebuah tembok yang dibelakangnya terdapat lubang besar, ia arahkan pantatnya disana.

Brotttt brotttt brettttt broooootttt tuttttttt.

"Hahhh." Hasil menahannya akhirnya keluarkan itu kentut seenaknya disana.

Baekhyun berjalan kebalik itu tembok ingin tahu apakah kentutnya bau atau tidak. Tapi...

Disana ada 3 lelaki tampan, dan keren bernama Sehun,Kai, dan Kris satu universitas dengan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang menutup idung, gara-gara bau kentut yang dihasilkan di balik tembok itu.

Mereka menatap Baekhyun curiga dan mendekat sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena sangat malu ketahuan.

"Kamu yang kentut ya?" Tanya lelaki paling tinggi.

"Hiks..." ia masih berusaha menahan tangis.

Chanyeol yang bangkit dari tanah hasil dorongan dari Baekhyun. Dia mendekat dan melihat kejadian Baekhyun kentut lalu Baekhyun akan menangis karena malu ketahuan tengah kentut oleh cogan.

Baekhyun namja cantik yang menjadi dambaan, incaran dan idola lelaki cogan dikampus tentu saja malu, jika ketahuan kentutnya bau dan suaranya ga wenak. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya.

Chanyeol langsung ketempat Baekhyun tadi kentut, tampa diketahui oleh mereka dan mulai ikut-ikutan kentut disana.

Brott brort brooooootttt tuuuut brek brekk brekkkk

Sehun, Kai dan Kris langsung menutup idung ketika bau kembali di indra pembaunya.

Mereka melewati Baekhyun yang saat ini mengalihkan tatapannya ke Chanyeol dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca.

"Anjir ternyata lo yang kentut haaa!.. hahaahaha" Ucap si kai sambil nyamperin Chanyeol masih kentut.

"Bau bangsat!" Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Jijik anjirr, hueekk. Lo jadi cowo ga tau malu banget. itu cowo cantik ada disini woyy."

"Baekhyuniee.. kenapa kau mau dengan lelaki jorokini sih?" Mereka mengejek Chanyeol dan Mereka bertiga meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil tertawa ngakak gara-gara ada yang tidak tahu malu kentut, sudah tidak tahu malu ya bau lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun nyengir, sambil.

Brottttt.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut lalu tersenyum lalu dia juga menjadi ikut-ikutan.

Dutttt brettt.

"HAHAHHAHA." Mereka tertawa lalu menatap mata satu sama lain dan berpelukan.

Mereka berjalan ketempat duduk lagi.

Brutt.

"Bae-Baekkie kira kentutnya sudah abis." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Brutt

"Aku suka hehehe." Mereka memang pasangan aneh.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Baekhyun, si namja incaran itu selalu kentut dan kentutnya bau juga pasti bersuara keras. Namun, sekarang ia tidak usah menahannya lagi didepan kekasih karena sang kekasih sudah mengetahuinya dan malah tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

.

.

.

 _Tanpa mereka ketahui bau kentut Baekhyun dan Bau kentut Chanyeol barusan membentuk tanda love d_ _i belakang tubuh mereka._

...

...

...

...

...

 **TAMAT**

maafkan akohh baekkkkk;V Krikk krikk ni ff garagara larva sih wkwk


	2. z

"Cucunguk asem! Kesini ga?!" Baekhyun jalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya menghampiri Chanyeol yang lagi gombalin ciwi, Baekhyun narik tangan Chanyeol supaya engga deket-deket sama cewe.

Baru saja Baekhyun tinggal keluar menemuin dosennya, Chanyeol sudah noel-noel dagu irene.

"Apaan yang?" Tanya Chanyeol so polos, padahal dalem hati udah degem degem takut.

"Apaan.. apaan! Kamu mau ninggalin aku ya? Kamu pengen yang lebih seger?! Kamu udah bosen sama aku?!Gitu ya. Kalo udah bosenmah dibuangg. Aku udah ga rapet lagi gara-gara siapa? kamu onta!" Baekhyun mukul-mukul dada Chanyeol keras saking keselnya. Siapa yang tidak kesal jikalau liat kekasihnya sendiri gombalin cewe cantik.

"Aduh Baekkie jangan gini. Aku mana mungkin ninggalin kok, tadi cuman becanda aslian." Chanyeol bawa Baekhyun kepelukannya, buat nenangin pujaan uletnya. Eh

Sedangkan irene yang Chanyeol gombalin udah kabur takut sama singa betina lagi cembukur.

"Aku udah kamu pake berapa kali terus mau kamu buang gitu aja? Sakit disini bambanggg! hiks" Baekhyun nunjuk-nunjuk dadanya.

Chanyeol kebingungan, ini pacarnya kenapa jadi sensitip banget dah biasanya juga adem ayem.

"Enggak bakal. Punya kamukan masih sempit ja-"

Plokkkk plokk

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti gara-gara ditampar bukan lagi masak telor ceplokk ya. Ditampar dua kali menn. Dua kali!.

"Jadi kalo udah ga sempit, udah enggak menjepit itu ulet bulu. Kamu mau ninggalin?!" Baekhyun menatap marah Chanyeol. Sebel ih lama-lama sama ini laki bangsat banget.

'Kenapa juga gue mau sama dia sih? Tapi udah terlanjur hiks' Si Baekhyun meratap dalam hati.

"Yang udahlah... jangan gini. Jangan marah-marah terus curiga gitu. Galaik" bales Chanyeol terus bawa Baekhyun keluar kelas, "Gimana kalo kita makan aja?" Ajaknya

"Yaudah yuk! Aku mau milkshake strawberry!." Balas Baekhyun langsung ceria, dia menghapus air matanya tadi.

"Heem siapp!" Chanyeol ngegiring itu meri satu ke cafe sebrang kampus.

"Chan... pengen e.e deh kayaknya." Ekpresi Baekhyun udah asem nahan boker.

"Yehhhh.. yaudah sana berak dulu gih. Entar kentut mulu pas lagi makan disana. Kamu gak maukan?" Baekhyun ngangguk ngangguk cepet langsung ngacir ketoilet.

Chanyeol ngikutin Baekhyun, terus dia nunggu diluar, Tapi..

"Chan."Baekhyun balik lagi.

"Eh.. ko cepet? Yaudah hayu." Chanyeol megang tangan Baekhyun buat ngajak jalan. Tapi Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Belum Chan." Balas Baekhyun.

"Terus?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku pengen kamu juga ikut masuk, takut kamu gombalin cewe lain lagi." Balas Baekhyun jelas membuat Chanyeol molototkan matanya.

"Anjerrr gue bakal liat tai dong." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sendiri saat bayangan dia bakal liat sesuatu yang kuning dan beraroma khas.

"Kenapa?! Kitatuh Pacaran tapi kamu jangan ingin yang enak-enaknya doang dong! Ayok!" Baekhyun marah-marah denger balesan Chanyeol yang kaya ogah.

Baekhyun terus narik Chanyeol masuk kesalah satu toilet disana.

Baekhyun buka celananya terus duduk di closet.

Prepetttt preeepeetttt prottt

Aduh kayaknya Baekhyun mencret.

"Yang kamu mencret ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeoltuh udah biasa denger suara itu. Tiap hari Baekhyun kentut, bratt brett brott kalo sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol enggak masalah. Tapi ini pertama kalinya diajak masuk liat Baekhyun e.e sih.

Baunya lebih daripada bau kentut tapi Chanyeol ikhlas demi cinta ke Baekhyun. Hmm

"Iyanih kayaknya tadi makan peuuuu..des hah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengejan ngedorong beraknya keluar.

"Yaudah atuh, sok sampai puas aja beraknya." Balas Chanyeol nungguin disana, sambil tutup idungnya. Baekhyun ngangguk sambil terus ngedorong e.enya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" Lelaki tampan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Eh.. hai kak Changmin." Suara Baekhyun dilemesin sambil senyum cantik. membuat Chanyeol kesel, apaan sih ini pelakor satu kemari.

Changmin ini lelaki yang disukai Baekhyun pas Baekhyun lagi laku-lakunya. Tapi entah bagaimana Baekhyun malah nerima ajakan Chanyeol jadi pacarnya. Padahal Changmin juga nembak. Namun sayang Changmin kurang ngegas dari Chanyeol.

"Baek.. boleh aku duduk disini. Tempat duduk yang lain penuh." Changmin mendorong Chanyeol yang lagi makan dengan cepat karena sebal membuat yang lagi makan jatuh ke lantai dan kursinya didudukan oleh Changmin yang lagi tersenyum ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget tapi ia ingin tertawa gara-gara kekasihnya nyusruk dilantai.

"Apaan sih lo. Disini masih banyak kursi yang kosong. Buta ya lo?" Chanyeol mencak-mencak tapi tidak didengarkan oleh mereka berdua yang Baekhyun juga malah asyik sama Changmin. Ngobrolin yang ga penting.

Chanyeol kesal dan duduk di meja yang agak jauh dari mereka.

"Chan? Lagi apa kok sendiri?" Tiba-tiba ada ciwi nyapa dan Chanyeol terima aja lagian Baekhyun juga lagi asyik sama mantan gebetan.

"Eh.. Iyanih sendiri ajalah. Sendiri itu asyik, hehehe. Mau nemenin?." Suara Chanyeol di keras-kerasin sambil terus natap Baekhyun agar Baekhyun dengar. Tanpa dikerasin juga Baekhyun dengar dan melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan laser.

Changmin terus mengajak Baekhyun ngobrol. Baekhyun juga mau aja. Kapan lagi coba ngobrol sama mantan yang disuka?

"Baek.. aku bakal nunggu kamu putus sama si jorok itu. Gapapa kok." Changmin megang tangan Baekhyun.

Tapi mata Baekhyun seperti laser liat ke belakang Changmin saat ada ciwi nyamperin pacarnya . Dia enggak denger sama apa yang Changmin omongin.

"Eh.. Iyanih sendiri ajalah. Sendiri itu asyik, hehehe. Mau nemenin?." Baekhyun semakin menatap Chanyeol molotot.

"Baek?" Changmin sedih karena Baekhyun fokus ke punggung Chanyeol sama cewe dibelakangnya.

"Eh apa kak?" Baekhyun langsung sadar dan menatap Changmin krmbali kadang lirik ke belakang Changmin.

"Aku mau nungguin kamu putus dari orang jorok itu." Ulang Changmin.

"Eh? Iya kaa. Aku juga sebel sama si jorok itu. Pengen udahan kkk" Baekhyun balas keras-kerasin ucapannya biar Chanyeol denger, Chanyeol langsung menatapnya kesal.

"Sekarang aja atuh putusinnya." Si Changmin ngomporin.

"Waduh? Iya kak lebih baik sama kaka akutuh dari pada dia jorok minta ampun." Ucap Baekhyun keras masih sambil natap Chanyeol kesal.

Chanyeol bangkit berjalan kearah tempat duduk Baekhyun sama Changmin.

"Chang, anterin dia pulang ya, kalian masih asyik ngobrolkan. Gua mau pulang nih."Ucap Chanyeol terus pergi keluar.

"Siapp!" Balas Changmin semangat.

Beda lagi sama Baekhyun dia kaget pacarnya ninggalin dia sama laki lain.

'Maksudnya apa ini? Secara ga langsung gue dikasih ke cowo lain?' Pikir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol bangsat!!" Teriak Baekhyun terus nyusul Chanyeol keluar ninggalin Changmin. Bodo amatdah Chanyeol lebih penting.

"Baekk!!! Tunggu Baekkk!!" Changmin mau cegat Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun udah keluar duluan.

"Chanyeol!!!" Baekhyun narik tangan Chanyeol. Wajahnya udah kesal bingit sampe merah gitu.

"Apa? Katanya mau putus?" Balas Chanyeol datar.

"Gue pengen e.e lagi" Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil meluk Chanyeol.

'Bangsul sekali. Untung cinta.'- ratap Chanyeol.

"Beuhh... nyatanya disini siapa yang jorok?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung bawa Baekhyun naik mobil, "entar bokernya di apartemen." Tambah Chanyeol langsung diangguki Baekhyun. Baekhyun meluk tangan Chanyeol erat.

.

.

.

 _Nyatanya mereka memiliki kebiasaan yang sama yaitu sama-sama jorok. Jorok Chanyeol diketahui semua orang sedangkan Baekhyun hanya kekasihnya. Mereka saling terbuka akan apa yang mereka rasakan. Contohnya rasa ingin boker, rasa ingin kentut dan rasa ingin sendawa tapi yang paling utama perasaan cinta mereka yang besar pada satu sama lain dan kenyamanan yang saling diberikan juga keterbukaan itu membuat tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka._

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

apa ini? ;V


End file.
